skiesoffirefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
A general timeline of world history starting from the 20,000DM to 724AV. Calendar This timeline uses the Majoran Calendar, which was adopted in 3AV by the nations under the Council of the Westerlands. Today, it is the most widely used calendar, being used on all continents and by nations intent on global trade and interaction. The calendar marks year one as the victory of the Westerlands against the Kun invasion. Years prior to this event are denoted with a DM (Divisit Mare). Literally Divided Sea, this is to represent the divided nature of the people of the Westerlands. Year one and onwards are denoted with AV (Anno Victorum). This is to symbolize the victory against the Kun invaders and represent the solidarity of the Westerlands. Every two years is also a leap year, with an extra day added to the end of the month of Nilum. Tenebrine Age - 20,000DM to 9,000DM The beginning of known humanity, the '"dark period". Early humans are hunter and gatherer societies, no more than 100-400 in size. Stone tools and furs are the commodities of the day.'' • '''20,000 DM - Stone tools and spearheads found in Sol Rech region. • 18,000 DM - Rasgula Cave Paintings showing animals in verdant plains in the Rasgula Mountain region. • 15,000 DM - Obsidian arrowheads found in an ancient campsite in Kleidonia. Signs of more permanent buildings found. • 14,000 DM - Beginning of the Overfrost Period, a mini ice age that finally receded in 9,000 DM. • 10,000 DM - Wooly Mammoths hunted to extinction. Other animals like the sabretooth and giant ant-eater also go extinct due to changing climates and thinning food sources. Clay Age - 9,000DM to 3,000DM The dawn of civilization. The clay age is where the first writing forms, agriculture, pottery, and law are found. In the '''Neck of Eseer' are the Alzarians, the Emissarian Peninsula are the Holoti, in Xinyin Valley, there are the Chan, and in the Kulsar Plains are the Gata. From these early civilizations, grew many more. In Araste, the first migrants arrive over the ice-bridge during the Overfrost.'' • 9,000 DM - Signs of small communities with pottery and more advanced stone tools. • 4,000 DM - Beginning of the Venturi Period, named for the prolific cultures that worshipped or acknowledged the Expanse. Copperhead Mural depicting an ancient god is etched. • 3,000 DM - Spiral Stones around the Expanse dates back to this period. Copper Age - 3,000DM to 1,590DM The numerous city-states and kingdoms that dot the Aventia quarrel amongst themselves over territorial rights. The Umran Empire spreads its talons west and crosses the '''Strait of Maira'. The city-states unite under the Saedrian Protectorate, in hopes of withstanding the Umran invasion. The northern kingdoms are locked tensions, while to the East, thee kingdoms vie for dominion. In Araste, the Hatan and Lessa and Farow civilizations prosper.'' 1621 DM - The Emarissian War begins when King Adwin the Bold, of the Umran Empire, leads 50,000 soldiers across the Straits of Maira and overrun the great citadel of Ianelle (modern-day Cadwell). The war lasts 31 years, ending with the signing of the Partitus. Partine Age - 1,590DM to 1020DM The Partine Age was a period of relative peace on the Aventine continent. With the Umran Empire spread across the southern part of the continent, the Northern states remain weary of the invader. In Eseer, the Kun Empire is growing strength and expanding, clashing with the people southern nations. Unrest in Araste lead to the Farow civilization migrating north, into Pelasia. • 1590 DM - The Partitus is signed by the Umran Empire and its northern neighbors to agree to a final border that will divide the Northern Kingdoms and the lands of Umran. • 1532 DM - Prior Gothus of the Faradaine Monks establishes the Order of the Holy Oak '''- a clandestine group that kept the old faiths alive known as '''Novus Rami. • 1521 DM - First Partine War sparked when Prior Gothus asks aid from the Salter King, Jovis the Boastful, to help rid the Umran invaders from southern Aventine. The war lasted until 1474 DM, when Jovis was assassinated and the Salters returned across the border. • 1382 DM - The Second Partine War, also known as the Hundred Year War, lasts until 1276 DM. • 1200 DM - The Stone Faces of the Sarogan Islands '''are sculpted. • '''1046 DM - The Third Partine War begins with the Siege of Sigilo, the Salter capital, by Umran forces. The war destroys the Umran Empire, forcing them to flee the continent in 1018 DM. Bardan Age - 1020DM to 692DM Aventia is united once more, breaking the 600 years of occupation by the Umran Empire. Bardus unites the Western lands under his rule, forming the Bardan Empire. In Eseer, The Kingdom of Kun claims victory after victory, setting sail out west to Pelasia. • 1018 DM - Bardus the Reclaimer, King of Aventia, is named Emperor of lands south of the Partitus. Known as the Bardan Empire, Bardus ruled until his death. • 1009 DM - Bardus, King of Aventia, dies. • 706 DM - The Blight, a great chill that grips the Aventine Continent, marks the beginning of the Dark Period (or Splintered Age). Populations hold up in their citadels. Trade slows and thousands die from starvation and poor harvests. The Dark Period ends in 203 DM. • 692 DM - The Bardan Empire falls. Due to the Blight, political conflicts, and bad leadership, the Empire splinters into multiple fiefdoms. Heroic Age - 692DM to 1AV An age of chivalry and grandeur. Known also as the '''Age of Five Kingdoms'. Knights and lords rule the lands of Aventia, while in the East, a looming threat arises - the Empire of Kun. Easts meets West in the heroic age, where stories of valor are written and immortalized.'' The printing press and seafaring technologies eventually bring this age to a close. '' '''576 DM' - The Tablet of Lanta mentions the first ruler of Atik Sul by name - Ytlcha the Tongueless. Golden Age - 1AV to 275AV With victory against the Kun, the kingdoms of Aventia thrive and prosper. New lands are discovered, and a whole new age is upon us, that of colonization. New resources and trade routes offer an opportunity of growth and prosperity for Avenseer colonists, while spelling doom to those who must obey their foreign oppressors. '' • '''246 AV' - Sailing west with two Badakan galleons Lange and Sieger, explorer Konrad Feinmann discovers Schneeland and the Pelasian continent. • 249 AV '''- '''Pelassinia and Schneeland founded when Badakan King Imer III offers a charter to Sir Konrad Feinmann to colonize the new territories. Trade Age - 275AV to 547AV A calming period after the rapid and aggressive expansions during the Golden Age. The trade age saw a great number of new nations rise in the old continents and new. • 386 AV -''' The '''Treaty of Eternal Peace is signed by the Guowai colonies, forming the Guowai Confederacy. The formation was spurred by the need to defend against the Pelassinian advance. • 483 AV - Josiah Rentik develops the first photograph. • 508 AV - Cortan founded. • 531 AV - Sol Rech creator Reynold Burr creates the first gasoline engine named the Reynolds L14 Finx. Current Age - 547AV to Current Also known as the '''Age of Flight', the current age is known for the discovery of air travel. Airships and planes help revolutionize humanity and bring them into a brave new world.'' • 533 AV - The military junta known as the Leones Rojos overthrow the Raleon government and establish Generalissimo Juan Zarate as president. • 547 AV '-' Harold Nisaac’s first balloon prototype, The Aquila, was nothing more than a balloon with a rudder and a hand-cranked propeller. It first flew over Lake Velana in Valborough. Hard to control, Nisaac was pulled 225 miles off course. • 580 AV - Colonial Wars.' '''Fights break out between Aventine nation colonies around the world. Tensions rise at home, but an uneasy peace remains. The '"short war"' ends in 581AV. '• 584 AV''' - War of Nations.' '''The war lasts sixteen years, ending in 600AV with national borders are redrawn around the world. '• 591 AV''' - The 1st Belakor Technate established by Prof. Albas Razin during the Liisian Revolution. • 615 AV - Sol Rech War. Hircayan expansion into the Southern Reach, defeating the smaller nation-states of Ardai and Kentar. The war ended with the signing of the Alvert Treaty in 618AV. • 672 AV - Nord Londo secedes from Sud Londo during the Bahia Azul Revolution. • 723 AV - The 33rd Belakor Technate established. • 724 AV - Port Prince attacked by a stormraider Delmonte. Category:Miscellany